Magic and Her Familiar
by willowfaust
Summary: He was a dhampir born without a name and Bella is a human born with pure magic. On her 16th birthday, she did a magic calling and found him. Saved him from the Volturi guard. In return, he saves her.
1. ch1-Sweet Sixteen

S.M. owns all. I just enjoy the sandbox.

Today is my sixteenth birthday. Normal girls are having their sweet sixteen on this birthday. That's was okay. I'm different. My mother is different too. She and I are Magic.

Yesterday me and Bazel, my mother's familiar, gathered wood and brush for a small bonfire. This is to be a private family shindig.

A party of four. Almost four, but actually three. Soon to be four. Mom and Bazel, and me and soon my own familiar.

Bazel is bonded to my mom. He has been for almost 40 years. Bazell is a large yellow North American panther. A mountain lion.

When a creature takes up the mantle of a familiar, there are always perks involved. All familiars get an extended lifespan and the ability to share their bond-mates' magic. Mom has told me stories of where magic-users who have bonded with long-lived animals and their own lives were given longevity.

My grandmother's bond is with a sea turtle. She is in her 60's. She barely looks 40. She could also hold her breath for hours underwater.

The stronger the magic-user, the stronger familiar that answers Magic's call. I am impatient to get started.

Behind me, I hear Bazel make several a raspy growl purring noises. He is laughing at me. He knows how I feel. He's been listening to me all day today and most of yesterday. Mom said that he told her that I made more noise than a basket of crickets. Playfully I stuck my tough out at him.

"Bella," my mom spoke quietly as she sat down next to me. "It's almost time, sweetie." Absently she strokes a few strands of my hair as she sits down on the ground next to me. "Are you ready?" All I can do is a nod. I am ready to get started. The air around me is filled with nervous energy.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Mom smiles at me. "Close your eyes. Don't open them again until your new friend says you can."

Nodding, I did as I was told and close my eyes. Bazel butts his head against my shoulder in reassures. He and Mom are my guides today.

First, I have to light the bonfire. Reaching with my energy, I can feel the wood and bits of paper in the center of the pile. I have to make it so hot that it catches fire. My mind is the only thing I can use for this task. I have to speed up the natural vibrations to make it hotter.

I can smell it first. Then I hear the crackling. The fire gives off a happy hum. I can hear the flames climbing through the deadfall that we scavenged all day yesterday.

The fire is my focus. I channel all my energy to the flame and begin the calling.

RPOV

I am so proud of Bella. She has worked so hard for this ceremony. Between Bazel and I, we are taking bets and what will answer Bella's call.

I am betting a large cat like I have. Both my sister and I called to large predatory cats. With our magic, we make them look like big house cats when we have a house guest.

Bazel bets no. According to him, she is stronger than that. I can only raise an eyebrow at this. I trust his intuitions. Large cats are pretty high on the list.

The flames have begun to climb higher. I have made sure to keep a good supply of wood off to the side. I will keep the fire going while she goes on her magical walkabout.

I notice the flames changing colors. A deep red meant a natural creature of Great Mother. Purple means something Fey or another realm. But this one changed to green.

Bazel and I look at each other. Green is an earthbound creature, but one with magic origins. What the hell...

BPOV

I can feel him. He's trapped. Feeling the vibrations around him, I figure out he is captured by vampires. He isn't human. Familiars can't be. All humans are given a name at birth. For the calling to work, the creature can not have a name. That didn't matter right now. He belongs to me. He just didn't know it yet.

 _Let me help you._ My mind is slam with fear and confusion. He has a strong mind and his own magic. But he is still young. His vibrations feel similar to the two vampires nearby.

 _Get ready._ That's all the warning I have time to give him. Reaching out with all my energy, I displace him. Then I wrap a shield around him. When I displace the molecules in his body, he drops through the body of the car he was riding in and hitting the pavement hard.

He bounces up on his feet within seconds. Looking around in confusion. I urge him on. Pulling him to me. It feels like a cord pulling tight between us. It's the only way I know to show him where I am.

I overpower his mind and push his body to its limits. He's fast. As fast as a vampire. This is a mystery that I will solve later when the creature is standing before me.

A witch can't bond to a vampire. They aren't a living, breathing creature with a heartbeat. I can not open my eyes or ask my mother right now. That will break the calling. There is a need building up. A need to touch him and make the bond permanent.

Something in the back of my mind tells me that I still need to keep him shielded. I want him to disappear from all six senses. I quickly hide his scent. Mom told me before that a vampire's nose is a thousand times stronger than a bloodhound. She also told me, that many of them have talents too.

A Magic-user isn't the same as a witch. A witch is someone who worships the horned goddess and horned god. Yeah, they have their own spells and earth magic, but it is not the same. I have a magic core that I am taught from birth to control with the full capacity of my mind. It is a skill that is passed down from parent to child. Some bloodlines have forgotten how far back they go.

There are many creatures that I have spent years learning about. If I can't figure out what he is, I know Mom probably can.


	2. ch2-Lost One

"At least with you in tow, the runt can't give me the slip again." That is the heavy voice of Felix. One of my captors. I have escaped him twice now. After the second time, his boss sent reinforcements.

Demetri. This one has a special talent. One that is similar to mine. This one could track me in his thoughts.

His gift is similar to mine. I can hear what people think. I am lucky that they haven't figured it out. Demetri can find a person by the feel of their mind. Once his mind is locked on to you, he will never lose you. It's like he puts a mental signature on a person. When I looked in his mind when he first caught me, the mental image reminded me of some kind of strange map. I am having trouble understanding what I find in their mind.

They are both vampires. They are ruled and lorded over by someone named Aro. Someone, I am pretty sure I don't want to meet him.

They don't know what I am. Each one of them has their own theories, but no conclusions. I'm not in a hurry to tell them. I am a hybrid. Half vampire, half human, I am a half-breed.

"I thought you said he was an immortal child? Kinda funny, but I hear a heartbeat." That's Demetri. He has a brassy voice and a large build.

"Yeah, that's why he is still breathing," Felix is telling him with a grudging sound in his voice. Hmm...talk about your small favors.

"I saw him drinking blood from a deer. Don't laugh at me. He ran that thing down like we would do a human. He stalked it, killed it, and then drank it." Felix is talking about when he first saw me.

I was thirsty at the time and not paying attention. I had just taken down a large buck. After coming down off my blood haze, then did I realize I was being watched. That is when I noticed him watching me. I had crossed him by accident and he had noticed me.

"How old is he?" Demetri seems to be the curious type.

"I don't know. I'm guessing around 14, maybe." Way off. I am barely six. When I was three days old, I looked like I was a month old.

I don't know who my father is. My mother was dead because of me. The first year was a blur. If I wanted, I can remember it with perfect clarity. I don't want to. I am an animal. Living on pure instinct.

Most human food messes with me. Rare, almost raw meat is hard to ingest. Something about the cooked or smoked meat makes my insides hurt. The wild game smells and tastes better than domesticated livestock does. I will always prefer blood over solids. I feel better, even stronger.

I can do raw vegetables. I really don't like them. But I can deal with it. Then there is fruit. That is the equivalent of candy to me.

My brain works faster than a human's. By the time I was two, I looked five and I had taught myself how to crudely read and write and do some mathematics on my own. That is when I started stealing. I am too fast to for most of the older cameras to pick up. I learned to stay with older mom and pop stores where the security is more relaxed. Mostly clothes, backpacks, and traveling supplies.

I've gotten good at perfecting the street waif act. Granted, some days, it's not an act. Living off the land is hard. I could move as fast as a vampire and that made it easier to get the materials necessary for everyday living. Coupled with the mind reading, I got good at getting out of tight spots.

My skin is as durable as a vampire's without the freaky glimmer and glittering in the sunlight. But my heart has a fast steady beat to it and my body temperature stays a constant 108 degrees.

"Is it safe to take him on a plane?" Demetri is talking again. He's afraid that I might eat the flight crew. He figures that he could fly the plane if need be.

"No, human blood doesn't bother him. He didn't attack the people at the gas station." I'm not a cannibal.

I am pretending to be asleep in the backseat of the car. I have hitchhiked enough, I am used to this. Like a vampire, I can go long hours without moving. I don't sleep as much as a human, but the backseat of a car was softer than the ground. I just stay still and keep my breathing even.

Both the vampires have tossed their jackets in the backseat with me. They keep the coats as props because we are traveling in the winter time. They don't want to stand out in any way. I fold one coat into a pillow and then I stretch out and use the other one like a blanket. I don't need it, but I didn't want to look at them. And I don't want them looking at me.

Close your eyes and pretend that there are no vampires in the car with you. Just two guys that picked you up off the side of the road. What else can I tell myself to make myself feel better? I rather deal with two sick perverts! Anything but this.

 _Let me help you._ Who is that? I couldn't sense another mind for miles. The vampires are avoiding civilization as much as they possibly can. I have a three-mile range. That's the main reason why I hate cities. Thought overload.

 _Get ready._ I have a feeling this is the only warning I am going to get. It is.

Next thing I know, the back seat is gone and I hit the pavement hard. I rebound quickly and pull my feet under me.

Something is pulling me. Hard. My mind is blind with a need to find her. I am not thinking anymore. I am moving with new speed. My mind isn't my own anymore.

I need to get away fast. Whoever is helping me, I hoped they know what was happening. For the first time in my life, I have to trust someone. Someone I have never laid eyes on before.


	3. ch3-Found

Bpov

I don't have a clue how long I have been sitting here. I can feel the heat and hear the crackling of the flames. That is my grounding force for this spell.

I find myself a silent passenger in all this. To talk to him would mean using more energy than I have right now.

It's amazing how fast he can run. The muscle memory in his body is incredible.

I am more worried about making sure we're not being tracked. I feel the probe again. They are still looking for him. I have to lead them for a while, switching direction many times. I found his scent to be the hardest to hide. It is a physical trait.

Once I have a good lead on them, I pull a disappearing act. To shield he mind, I have to suppress the conscious part of his mind. I have a lifetime to get to know this creature. I need him safe. My home is the safest place I know of. My home is a little more than hundred miles to the West. I make a beeline in that direction.

Mom's house is cradled at the foot of the Olympic mountain range. I feel like I could sleep for a week. His body is feeling worn but the energy is still there. He lets me push his body to the limits. He gives me all his trust and lets me move him at my will.

Time to time I feel Mom forcing me to take water with a straw. For the duration of the spell, that is the most I can take.

The invisible cord is pulling tighter. My control is getting shaky. He is starting to fight me. His willpower is very strong. I can hear my mother throwing wood on the fire. She could tell he's getting closer.

I feel the last of my will dissolving when he is about 10 miles away from me. He is still moving my way, but I feel him slowing down.

My body feels like it's running a fever. I'm tired and strangely thirsty. All I want is to lay down and rest. This is him I am feeling. I am hungry, not thirsty. We are both very tired.

That's when I hear Bazel growling. Mom immediately _shhss_ him to be quiet. I can feel them stepping away from me.

This part is critical. There have been Magic-users killed by their own familiars during the have calling ceremony. It's a rarity. Mom said it was because the magic-wielder had the wrong intent in their mind. One that didn't coincide with the familiar's. I am not looking for something to control or a big pet. I want a lifelong companion. One true friend.

He is standing front of me somewhere. Just on the other side of the fire. I can't open my eyes and I can't hear him. I can feel him. He has a heavy presence.

I can feel he is weariness. I don't know what to do to show him what I need from him.

"She can't open her eyes until you tell her too," I hear Mom talking to him. She isn't supposed to interfere. His confusion must be apparent. He didn't answer. He didn't say anything. Is he able to talk?

"Yes, I can talk." Wow, he sounds so young. "If you will tell me what is going on, please open your eyes and answer me."

I answer him with a smile and open my eyes. He looks to be somewhere between 14 to 16 years old. Looking at the boy in front of me, I'm having a hard time nailing down his age. I remind myself that he isn't human. He is something else.

He has a wild stock of reddish-brown hair that was going in every direction. Did he cut it with a knife? I catch an image of him standing in front of a broken mirror with scissors. Cutting his hair really short. He looked like the same age as he is now. I see him nod at this thought. He is picking up on the telepathy part of the bond quickly.

"It something I have always been able to do. And yeah my hair grows very fast. I have to cut it every two or three weeks." He has a young voice but he is well-spoken like an older man. He is already a telepath. Maybe that is one of the reasons the vampires wanted him. "They didn't know yet." Scratch that idea. More mysteries.

There is so much to explain. I feel him sweeping my mind, trying to get answers. I don't blame him. Exhaustion is starting to affect my thinking. I try to let him look at what he wants. I will have no secrets from him. Unfortunately, this is more than I am up for. I have worn a mind shield for so many years that it is harder to leave it off than to keep it on.

I need to stand up. It's been a few days since I've moved. I am feeling numb from the waist down. In true gentlemanly fashion, he offers his hand out to me. To help me up.

I take the offered hand. I use the last of my magic reserves to seal the bond between us at first contact. That's when darkness takes over my eyesight. I feel him pulling me to my feet before I black out completely.

I can hear him saying something to my mom. He's panicking. I can still feel and hear, but its very distantly. More dreamlike.

My last thoughts are asking him to take me to my room and let me sleep.

EPOV

What are you suppose to do when a pretty girl saves your life. Then she faints on you?

As soon as her eyes start to roll back in her head, I scoop her up and roll her up close to my chest. She is small and petite. Weighing almost nothing. I am young, but I am still much stronger than a large full grown human man.

Her last thoughts were about wanting to go to bed. Unconsciously, she snuggles closer to my chest. Then she sighs cutely. She looks so peaceful. I find myself staring at her. She is so beautiful.

The older woman with the really big cougar is standing in the doorway of a solid, well built modern log cabin. The big cat is openly staring at me.

I have to fight the urges I am having that make me want to growl at them. The girl in my arms is mine to protect. She called to me. She saved me. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. I don't question my instincts. My instincts are the only reason I have survived my first breath of life. Now this beautiful girl is making me feel something else. She has given me a reason to want something more. I owe her. I don't understand what is going on or what I'm feeling. All I know is, she is important to me.

"What is wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" I am trying to stay calm. I can't take my eyes off her. I direct the questions to the older woman by the doorway.

"Just come in and sit down," she said quietly. Then she motions for me to come inside. She looks like a blond, more mature version of the girl in my arms. "You don't have to put her down. The couch is soft and comfy."

I can't hear a single thought coming from the woman. The woman looks at the big cat and it moves it's head back and forth in a very human gesture of no. Like it is saying no to her. Are they talking?

I don't think my body has ever been this sapped before. The idea of taking a nap on something soft, clean, and dry is very appealing too. I need to hunt, but I am too tired. The thirst is not at the forefront of my mind. Later, I will take care of my problem.

The older lady is slowly walking up to me. Both of her palms up, where I can see them. I hold on to the teenage girl in my arms a little tighter. When the woman is standing in front of me, she reaches out slowly with one hand. She bushes her fingertips against my bare arm. She motions for me to follow.

My feet follow on their own accord. In the girl's mind, she has identified the woman as her "Mom". The older woman seems to know what is going on. She isn't the least bit upset by everything that has just happen. Good, because I don't have clue.

I am almost to the doorway when the last of my strength leaves me. I sag against the doorway. I don't understand why I am so tired. This is a foreign feeling. I can see the couch in the center room, in front of an open rustic fireplace. The big yellow mountain lion butts his head against my hip. He is urging me on.

"Let me help you." The woman puts an arm around my shoulder. She doesn't take the girl from me. She is trying to help. The cat gets on the other side and leans against me. "Everything will be fine, you are safe here," she tells me.

I don't remember much, past making it to the couch. I lay Beauty on the couch. The older lady brings a pillow and a blanket in. I thought she brought them in for the girl.

Gently she lifts and pulls the younger girl into her lap as she sits on the edge of the couch. She motions for me to sit down next to the girl.

The big cat picks up the pillow with his mouth. Then pushes it against the arm of the couch next to me. The woman lightly pushes me back towards the pillow until I am leaning back against the pillow.

Instinctively, I gather the girl in my arms and then I am fast asleep within seconds. Her cooler skin calms my heartbeat and I am out. I can hunt later.

Sorry Beautiful. I heard your thoughts about wanting your own bed. I tried. My body just didn't have it to give.

"That's okay," she whispers. "I understand."

RPOV

I wait until both of their heartbeats even out and they are breathing slowly and deeply. They are cute curled up together.

I need to call Charlie, Bella's father. He's the town's Chief of Police. He knows some of my secrets. He knows I am something else. He has referred to me as an Esper. It's a better description than a witch. He also knew about Bazel. He is as close to love as I am going to get. He is way too perceptive for his own good.

Little did I know when I moved to Forks of Washington State, that I was not the only magical creature here. I made a point to visit the local shaman the first week I had moved there. It was considered a sign of respect.

What I found there, was a clan of skinwalkers. The wolf was their totem. Charlie was in on it. He was best friends with the chieftain's son growing up. William "Billy" Black.

Having the head of law enforcement in your back pocket was sure to be a boon. Good thing Charlie is an honorable man.

Charlie knows there is something special planned for Bella's birthday. I even gave him a few of the details.

Looking back at Bella and her new friend, I let out a groan. Charlie is expecting some kind of animal. Not a boy.

 _He's kind of like a cat,_ I turn my head to Bazel. He was sitting on his back legs staring at the kids curled up on the couch. _He's purring!_ It's one more thing on the long list of oddities about Bella's familiar.

Like a good little familiar, he curls around Bella in a protective way. Whatever happened out there, has drained them both.

He is hot to the touch and his skin is rock hard. He purrs like a cat. He smells like a vampire. Sorta. I can smell vampire venom coming from him, but his eyes are a bright green.

 _I bet he is a hybrid._ That would explain a lot. I didn't hear Bazel disagreeing with me. _That means he is younger than he looks._

 _How old do you think he is?_ Gently, Bazel bumps against the couch and then rubs down the length of it. Marking his scent.

 _I'm guessing maybe five or six. He looks about 13 or 14. Human-vampire hybrids age about 2 and half years to our one year._

 _Basically, when your cub leaves the nest. They both will be grown._ Bazel looks at me and yawns. _This is going to break a lot of hearts on the Rez._

I can't help but smile. Billy son, Jacob has a crush on Bella since she was 10 and he was 8. In the back of my mind, I had wondered if the green fire at the calling ceremony could have been for one of the skinwalkers on the Reservation. I know that is a ridicules thought. Every one born there got a name at birth. That ruled them out. Bazel is quick to let me know how happy he is not to be smelling dog every morning.

 _If he is anything like his father's side, he will mate for life. Every magic-users dream come true._ Every parent's nightmare. Charlie is going to hit the roof. I wasn't going to speak of this possibility to Bella. There was a small chance that Bella wasn't his mate. I will cross that bridge when we get there.

 _Why?_ Bazel is puzzled by the way humans are, to begin with. He didn't know about a human father's over-protectiveness being legendary.

 _Bella is the only child he has. I broke his heart when I turned down his marriage proposal. And for the last twenty years, he has been the only human man in my life._

That is when I feel something. It is searching. The wards around the cabin flare. Only me and Bazel could feel it. If there was something in the house they want, they will never find it. I have built shields all around this house and the surrounding forest years ago. I have protected the house from all magical probes years ago. This was standard practice for all of my kind.

I look at my daughter's new familiar. It has taken Bella two days to bring him home. She used all her magic and then all his physical energy to bring him home to us.

 _What was he running from?_


	4. ch4-Hunting Party

BPOV

I can hear songbirds chirping somewhere outside. Normally September mornings are so chilly. I didn't want to open my eyes. I am so warm and comfy. I can feel my new familiar. I am using his chest as a pillow. His heartbeat is comforting to listen to. He is also purring. Cute.

Bazel is stretched out on the floor in front of the couch. I can hear his hearty purring almost as loudly in my ears as my familiar's purr. All the noises in the room are amplified. My nose is assaulted by a hundred foreign smells. I keep my eyes close. I feel a little overwhelmed. Overload. Damn, I can hear the cars on the highway. That's almost a quarter mile away. My hearing is probably as good as his now. And my sense of smell.

Immediately, I bury my nose against my familiar's shoulder. I really like the way he smells. Like fresh lavender and something sweet.

I have to name him. He has been through so much. He deserves so much. That is part of the bond. A magic-user can not bond to a creature that has a name. When you are given a name at birth, that centers your power. A creature with no name has a looser aura.

I smile. I have the perfect name. Edward. The name means "Guardian". I am not worried about a last or a middle name. We can take our time with those.

"Wake up," I whisper. "Edward, wake up."

His eyes snap open and the muscles in his body tense up. I tighten my grip on the ragged out t-shirt he has on. It takes him a few seconds to wake up and figure out where he is. I make calming sounds and rub the lower part of his arm.

Slowly, he starts to relax again. He fluffs the pillow and steals more of the blanket from of me. He doesn't close his eyes all the way. I pull part of the blanket back to me and lay my head back down on his shoulder.

"What did you call me?" He whispers.

"Edward," I whisper back.

"Why?"

"Because you need a name."

"How did you know I had no name?"

"The spell wouldn't have worked if you had a name," I mumble back.

"I don't understand, but okay." Edward lays his head back down. He is trying to relax and go back to sleep. "Edward," he mumbles. "I like it. Thank you."

The couch is feeling crowded. I am ready to go back to bed for a few hours, in my own bed. I throw the blanket off me and hop off the couch. I have to dodge Bazel. Standing up, I stretch.

That is when I notice how thirsty I am. I'm hungry too. So much for going back to bed. I wander my way into the kitchen. I make my way to the fridge, intending to get a glass of milk.

Opening the lid is a bad mistake. The milk smells horrible! Everything in the kitchen smells just as bad.

"Sit down, I'll make you breakfast. Your nose is going to take a few weeks to work itself out," Mom prattles. She is standing over by the coffee maker. It takes me a few seconds to realize she is whispering. She has already gone through a transition with the bonding of Bazel. I had forgotten that Mom told me that she would meet me in the kitchen the morning after my bonding. Mom already has an idea of what I am going through. She knew it was coming.

How hilarious. I can see Mom trying not the grin. Edward's senses are even sharper than Bazel's.

"Your dad wants to see you tonight. I figured we can have dinner tonight. Maybe a fish-fry or something," Mom is thinking out loud. "What can Edward eat? You do know what he is, right?" No, but I have a feeling she was going to tell me.

"No, I was trying to tackle one mystery at a time." Sitting down, I try not to think about how bad everything in the kitchen smells. Mom sets a glass of ice water down and went back to the stove.

I am parched. My mouth and throat feel like I swallowed a glass of sand. I pick up the water to drink it, and then I can't bring to my lips.

Something is wrong. I can see Mom watching me out of the corner of her eye.

She goes to the sink and pours another glass of water from the tap. Then she sets it down in front of me. I sniff it. Then I drink it. I am so glad we have well water.

"So you can't drink it if its cold. The closer to the temperature of living blood is more appealing." That made my blood run cold. How? Edward is hot to the touch. Fever hot. He has a heartbeat. He isn't a vampire. "Baby," Mom is trying to get my attention. "Your Edward is a dhampir."

Wow. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. That explains so much.

I feel eyes boring into my back. Slowly, I turn to see Edward staring at me. There is too much I want to say. Where in the hell do I start?

"What are you waiting for kid?" Mom beats me to it. "Sit down. We're all family here." I see him visibly swallow. He looks at me. It's like he is waiting for permission. Mom points at a chair across the table from me. I pat the one next to me instead.

For just a second, I see a shy smile flicker as an answer. Then his face tightens up immediately. He stands still trying to decide what to do. He is very hesitant. First instinct is to look in his mind. He gets a little stiffer and leans away from me. Then he pushes me out of his mind. I am hurt by his reaction, but I have to be understanding. I literally know nothing about him.

Bazel bumps against his thigh. When he doesn't move, Bazel pushes him to the nearest chair at the table. Maybe he is the only one that Edward trusts.

Mom sets down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of both of us and scrapes the rest of the bacon and grease into Bazel's big stainless steel bowl on the floor. She didn't salt or season anything. It is probably safer that way. My sense of smell is way off and my hearing is amped. I am kind of scared of bland.

"So what can you eat." Mom plows on. "You have to give me some kind of idea. I don't want to make you something that you can't eat." He doesn't say anything at first. Everyone is picking at their breakfast. The bacon is good and I notice that Edward does pick at the food but he didn't show any real interest.

Bazel came up and lays his head on Edward's lap. He is waiting for Edward to hand over his plate.

"You can't have my bacon, Cat." That makes Mom smile. "But you can have my eggs." He gives the large cat the plate after he has what he wants. "You were asking what I eat?" Mom nods. She has a mouth full of eggs and is chewing slowly.

"Blood of course," Edward said very quietly. Is he ashamed of this? "But at the table, I need the meat cooked as rare as possible. No starchy stuff, please. That makes my stomach hurt. And I do like fresh vegetables and fruit. Nothing leafy or white. Please don't cook them. Processed and most cooked foods just make me sick period." He peeks at me for a few seconds and then looks down at the kitchen table.

"Does milk smell bad to you?" I couldn't help myself.

"Makes me want to throw up." That explains a few things. I see the hint of a grin at one corner of his lips. A crooked grin. I can tell that he is amused by this question.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Sweetheart," Mom directs the question to Edward. He turns to look towards Mom. "Bazel usually goes hunting after breakfast. I figure you can go with him. I've had dealings with vampires before, I a fair idea what you-"

"I'm not a cannibal!" Mom levels a sharp look at Edward for that. She doesn't like being interrupted.

"Yes, I know," She lowers her voice, and Bazel growls at him. Edward hunches his shoulders and glances at me. "Not all vampires are murders. Apparently, I have a lot to teach you." Edward swallows hard again.

"Mom, you're scaring him," It is then, I realize that all the confusion that I am feeling the last few minutes is coming from him. She looks at me and her shoulders slump and she sighs.

"Look, Edward," she leans back in her old wooden kitchen chair and sips her morning tea. "We need to lay some ground rules down."

"Yes ma'am," he whispers. I reach out and touch his hand. Right away he relaxes. I want to share his burden. He looks at me questioningly and then nods. Without prompting, I slide my chair closer to his. Whatever had happened to him in the past, I didn't care about in that way. It's not my place to judge him. That is something I know I will learn about later. Right now he needs me more than I need him. Later might be another story. I will worry about his story later. I want that to be a private conversation for later.

"Bella still has much to learn. She will study under me until she turns 19. This is a common practice among our kind. If she wishes to further her studies after that, she has the right to search out another teacher of her choosing." We both nod at this. "And you, young man," Mom points a finger at Edward. "What do you know about yourself?"

Edward didn't answer. His green eyes stay glued to our hands. I curled my fingers around his hand. Letting both hands rest on top of the table. I keep forgetting how young Edward really is. His life for the past six years was spent living on the fringes of society. Strange how private knowledge will come to me, without me asking or really thinking about him.

"That's what I thought," Mom said as she took another sip of her tea. Earl Grey, I am surprised I can smell it from where I sit. "I'm going to call Dr. Cullen later today and talk to him. I think you need to take some lessons from him." Cool, I get to see Alice!

"Alice?" Edward ask. He raises a single eyebrow at me.

"Dr. Cullen's youngest daughter." Mom answers for me. "She died about Bella's current age. She a little hyper but I think you will like her." Mom is used to the silent ways Magic-users and familiars talk.

"Are they like you too?" He asks.

"Nope, they are vampires. No, I take that back," Mom smiles kindly at us. Edward tenses up and I squeeze his hand again. He forces himself to relax and leans back in the chair.

"The Doctor is animal-drinker. He has yellow eyes." All I get is a look of disbelief. He still isn't liking this idea. There is much he knows about humans, but he has spent much of his time when dealing with vampires by running from them.

"You see my dear, the good doctor was one of us before he was bitten by a vampire. That was over 300 years ago. He is a healer and powerful one at that. When a magic-user takes an oath, it's binding. There is that all-important line that said to 'do no harm' in the Hippocratic Oath. I believe the version from his time period didn't say that exactly. But that there is plenty of other things in the old Oath that tamed some of his other vampire responses. In some ways, it protected him I think. I'm sure he will tell you later."

Even Edward's mind is silent. He is stunned. Bazel makes a noise next to us. I can tell it is a question.

"After I take some measurements from him, then you two can go hunting." Oh, that's what the cat wants. He is hungry. My throat is burning up as soon as Mom said the word 'hunting'.

"Sorry," Edward whispers to me. "That's me, not you. Sorry, I'm used to it. My throat always burns." I can see a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It's okay," I pat his hand. "It's who you are." Mom is still sipping her tea, but she is watching us.

"Well, at least we don't have worry about you ravishing the countryside." I see Mom smiling behind the teacup. "Smile Edward, that was a joke." He gives her a half-hearted smile in response.

"Why do you want my measurement?" He asks.

"Because what self-respecting Esper would I be if I let you run around like a ragamuffin. Goddess only knows how long you've been wearing those clothes. I'm not sure what colors they use to be." This only made him turn redder.

"I don't have any money. I can't pay you back." Mom just rolls her eyes at this comment and waves him off. "That's something else Doc and I need to talk about. I need papers for you."

This confuses us both. Why? And I ask her that.

"I have to have something to tell people when they ask why I have another kid with me."

"What are we going the tell people."

"I don't know yet," Mom said with a shrug. "Maybe he's a foster kid? I don't know yet. I'm going to talk to Charlie tonight too." All I could do is nod my head. "Oh, by the way. Charlie is coming to dinner tonight."

"Charlie is my father," I tell Edward. "He knows what we are and if you don't mind, I would like to tell him about you." He gives me a nervous smile and nods. This brings a smile to my face.

"Well, that settles that," Mom said as she set her teacup down on the table. "Edward, I need you to follow me to the sewing room."

EPOV

Hunting with Bazel is fun. He made me swear that I would never hunt another cougar as long as he was alive. He didn't care about any other kind of cats. This I can understand.

He also told me that in this area of Washington state, hunting wolves is off limits too. He said that the wolf is sacred to the neighboring tribe. He calls them skinwalkers. Strange term. I filed it away for something to ask Bella later.

After Renee, Bella's mother finished taking my measurement she handed me a sharp knife and sheath, and a small cooler. She laughed at the puzzled expression on my face and told me that my job from now is to bring back meat. Fine with me, deer and elk taste better than cows and pigs. I barely made it through the bacon this morning.

She told me to get the best parts and then give the rest back to nature. Ether I am to bury it or put it somewhere the scavengers can get to it easily. I am not to leave it where humans can find the remains. She didn't want law enforcement looking for poachers. Made sense.

The cooler is almost full. I have taken down three deer. I was hungry. I make sure to take the choice cuts of roasts, flank steaks, and back-straps. I am more than happy to play the hunter for the women.

I have drunk so much from the deer, that I am feeling sloshy, but strangely content. Something I honestly could never remember being before. Bella gave me a reason not hate myself. She is something very special. The bond that she tied to me feels like a gift. I am never going to live a normal human life. No point in trying. I'm not a full-blooded human. This gives me something to want to live for.

A sweet-sharp scent fills my nose. Two different ones. Both vampires. Renee told me about a coven of vampires in the area. I didn't know if these are them. It isn't the same two that were chasing me. Renee has given me an amulet to hide me from the tracker's abilities. Just thinking about those two made me shiver.

All this rain is taking a little getting used to. Everything here is always wet here. I lean against a large conifer tree.

I shut my eyes to help me tune into my environment. Reaching out with my mind, I touched them both mentally.

One is really big, really playful, and enjoys being a prankster. I can see him through the eyes of the other one. A big muscle bound guy with dimples and loose curly brown hair.

The other one is lean, blonde, and covered in scars. Many, many scars. More than I can count. His appearance alone is enough to make my heart rate jump. His mind feels different. Kind of like Demetri's.

They are close to a mile away. I decide to stay still and see if they pass by without noticing me. A vampire can hear ant fart. I really didn't want them to hear me moving and come to investigate. I have hidden from vampires before.

As I am pulling away from the lean blond one, he stiffens up. I can feel him reaching out in a similar way like I do.

I panic. I grab my stuff and I take off at a dead run. Bazel headed home an hour ago. This I am glad of.

Then something big and heavy lands squarely on my back. Knocking the wind out of me. I hear my own bones cracking and breaking. I almost black out from the pain.

"Get off him," it is the blonde's voice. "You damn near killed him!"

"Sorry dude, I thought he was a vampire." The other vampire said. I can't move. Everything is hurting so bad. My ears are ringing and I can taste my own blood in my mouth.

"Don't touch him again, you've done enough." Someone pushes the big one off of me. "Hey kid, I'm sorry. Can you open your eyes?" When I try, I see two of everything. I quickly snap them shut. "Damn." the blonde mutters. "Call Carlisle, we have to take him back to the house. You run ahead and tell them what happened." His voice sounds very distant.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I whisper to myself. I try to reach out to her, but I'm going under fast.

JPOV

Bella?

The Esper's daughter?

There is a red and white cooler with a handle thrown a few feet away. I can smell raw meat coming from it.

I sent Emmett running home as fast as possible. That sensation I felt earlier that came with deep-seeded fear. Fear turns to blind panic when I reach out to find out where it coming from. Now I know. It came from the boy laid out on the forest floor in front of me. He is hot to the touch and he has a heartbeat, but he smells like a vampire. His skin is hard as mine.

Gingerly, I pick up the boy. Pain is rolling off of him in droves. I try to push that away from me. Then I hear his bones cracking in his back. He grabs my shirt and grits his teeth together. The cut on his cheek is mending as I watch. He's healing himself.

The phone in my back-pocket starts ringing. It's Carlisle.

"Jasper, what happened?" He asks the second I click the phone on.

"Have Emmett bring you out here. You have got to see this."

"Alright, alright. Come on Emmett, no ones mad at you. You have to show me where he is." Then Carlisle hangs up.

About ten minutes later, I can sense them. All of them. Damn, Emmett has a big mouth. After a few decades, anything out of the way of normal will bring all of them. Just for the sake of curiosity. In Rosalie's case, I would say just for the hell of it. I really only want Carlisle out here.

The kid obviously knows what we are and is terrified. I can smell the Esper's cat all over him. He has to come from somewhere and an Esper is a bad enemy to have.

The boy senses them too and makes a feeble attempt at struggling. He needs to calm down. When I try to push my calm into him, I am met with resistance. My empathy only works a little on him. The pain is too much.

 _Just hung on. The doctor is almost here._ Then he did just that. I didn't question small favors.

I can feel his ribs knitting back together. It's a little unnerving, to say the least. I decided to lay him down on the ground. I am arranging and straightening him when Carlisle steps into view.

I ask him to keep the others back. Carlisle does that and starts to check him over. I feel a little bit of surprise come from him. Then a realization. I guessing Carlisle knows what he is.

I want to question him but now is not the time. The others are curious too. And confused. Alice is exasperated about something.

"We need to take him home," Carlisle said softly. "He will be fine in a few hours. If he was human this would have killed him. Within seconds."

"Ours or his," I ask.

"His," that came from Alice. "When we take him home, ALL of our futures disappear. That only happens with wolves or death."

All debate is cut short when the boy on the forest floor give a soft moan. Debate time is over.

CPOV

Dhampir. He is living, breathing, and barely hanging on. Emmett did what he was trained to do. I'm not mad at him.

Emmett, I can see the remorse written all over his face. Even as fast as the boy is healing, he is still hurt pretty bad.

"Everyone needs to go home, I have work to do do." All of them nod in agreement. Then they slip into the background and disappear. Except for Esme. I need her here with me. She doesn't question me when I ask her to stay.

I take his right hand in my right hand and the same with the left. Our arms are crossed. Before I was a vampire, I was a healer. To humans, I have always been a doctor. A good one. At the end of the 1700's, a man practicing medicine wasn't much different than a magic-user practicing magic. Men had it easier. They could hide as doctors and priest. Women were just burned at the stake.

Many of our kind had arranged marriages so the women could hide what they were. Very few questions were given to the doctor's wife for going into the woods and gathering herbs while their husband sat with the sick and dying. A Christian priest might and some of the more pompous men in a village might. It was still better than not having a reason. Then declared a witch.

With a human, I have to show the body how to heal. With the boy in front of me, I only have to give him the extra energy. With my second sight, I can see a bond attached to him.

A familiar bond?

Who? Bella. Has to be. It makes sense, she just turned 16. He's in the right area.

I touch his mind briefly. Good, he is starting to come around. When he starts to move and groan, Esme comes over pushes her coat under him. Like a pillow. Not like she needs it. It is a prop to her.

I let go of his hands. I run my hands over his body. Looking for even the smallest mark. By now, the boy is awake. I feel like he is watching me, but his eyes are closed. I have nothing to hide.

Esme came over and sat down near me, resting on her knees. She is softly combing her fingers through his hair. I know the look on her face, she is thinking about her son. I didn't say anything. I let her have her moment. Once the boy is sitting up and moving around, he probably wouldn't want to be mothered.

I see him crack a single eyelid open. He gives a weak smile and then he tries to sit up. Esme ends up helping him into an upright sitting position.

"My name is Edward," he said softly. I hold my hand out to him. This gesture puzzles him. After a few seconds, he mimics me. He reaches out to take my hand. He has a firm grasp, but he wasn't feeling very strong.

"Carlisle," I shake his hand. No, he still isn't very strong yet. "Can you sit up for a moment by yourself?" He nods yes. After he sits up, I have Esme go hunting. Something small, fresh, and a still alive.

It didn't take long. She had two decent size rabbits. She offers them one at a time to the boy. Edward snaps the neck of the one that Esme hands him. The rabbit didn't take him long. She offers the other one to him. Which he took from her and did the same to that one.

I can tell he is feeling better now. He rolls on to his knees. He is weary and more alert. I have some explaining to do. To him and his folks.

His eyes flicker to me for a second and then he looks away. I can still smell Renee's cat on his clothes. He looks at me again. That meant one of two things. His eyes narrow. Edward is either staying there or he is hunting the cat.

"I wouldn't hurt Bazel," Edward snaps out.

 _I did not mean to upset you,_ I couldn't help myself. _I just wasn't sure._ I smile to show no ill will. _Were you a telepath before or after you bonded to Bella?_ It is everything I could do, not to laugh at the boy. His eyes are wide with surprise. Esme is watching us with curiosity. She has two other gifted children. Gifted vampires of any age always show quirks. With Edward, it is his eyes that give him away. Alice always spaced out, and Jasper is an emotional magnet. Always floating to the most positive person in the room. That is normally Alice. And now, I know without a doubt, what he can do. I know he is reading me right now.

"How old are you," I asked. "Six?"

"Yes," he said as his poorly cut hair flops down in his eyes. I'm guessing Renee hasn't gotten a good hold of him yet. "I know, she said she would worry about my hair after I got done hunting." I saw him glance at the cooler on the ground. Almost forgotten. Why a cooler full of raw deer?

"Renee didn't want me to waste anything and told me to cut the prime pieces." Makes a good bit of sense.

Standing, I dust myself off and hold my hand out to him. I'm only trying to be nice, you don't have to take it. He stares at my open hand in bewilderment. How long has he been on his own?

"Six years," he can't look me in the eye. Shame? I see him swallow hard and close his eyes. I knew why immediately. I really need to get him home.

When something happens to him, that means something happens to Bella. I didn't have to worry about mending a broken bone, but she still felt all to the pain. Healing Edward is the quickest solution to the problem. They will both be sore for a few days.

At that thought, a guilty look crosses Edward's young face. He jumps hastily to his feet. He wobbles a little at first. Then he is up and running. Esme picks up his cooler and we take off after him.


	5. ch5-Adjustments

EPOV

The closer I get to home, the better I am feeling. I can also feel Bella. How badly did I hurt her? This thought sickens me.

I come to the edge of a clearing that marks her backyard. I can see Bella coming towards me. At the last moment, she slips. I do catch her before she hits the ground.

It feels so good to touch. Feeling her soft skin under my fingertips is fast becoming the most reassuring thing in my world.

Once she gets to me, she grabs my arm. She won't let go. I am not complaining. At age 16, she is only a few inches shorter than me. She is barely 5' 2".

She's like a drug to me. Even the way she smells is addictive. Six barren years of loneliness is washed away right then.

Almost a full day has passed since I have met Bella. If given a choice, I will never go back to that life. A life before her.

How bad did I hurt her? I tried to block most of it. I didn't realize that Bella would feel everything.

I have always been privy to what others are thinking. All the other sensations I have felt is overwhelming. Bella's new senses are even more off-kilter than mine. Unconsciously she is depending on me to help her figure out what she is sensing. She maybe Magic, but she is still human. My senses are more heighten than an animal's because I am half vampire. In some ways, I am having an easier time adjusting than she is.

When I got run over by Emmett, she felt all of my pain. She lived every second of it. I don't know if anyone, including Bella, realized how close I almost came to being killed today. I take that back, Bella knew. Carlisle and Esme also knew.

When Bella latches on to my arm, I feel a surge of energy. Both of us feel it. Then just as quickly, I feel the energy drain back out of us. Bella sags against me. I see her eyes droop for a few seconds as her skin pales.

I'm not doing much better. I am starting to see stars on the edge of my vision. I try to catch her before she hit the ground. That only slows my own fall. Two cold strong arms pick me up off the ground. Esme gently loosens my grip on Bella and then picks her up.

"Take both of them to her bedroom." I hear a sharp feminine voice say. I know that's Renee's voice I hear talking. "They're suffering from a form of magic backlash. They need to rest. Their bond is still very new. It hasn't been given the proper time to grow stronger. They need physical contact and rest."

I don't remember being taken in the house. I don't remember being carried upstairs. It wasn't until he sat me down in the bathroom that I remember anything. That is when I realize that Carlisle is striping the old ragged clothing off of me. Exhaustion is making it hard to move properly. My brain is having trouble comprehending what is going on. I quit trying to move. That seems to be what Carlisle wants anyways.

I hear a car roaring to life in the driveway in front of the house. From Carlisle's mind, I gather that Renee and Esme are going to the grocery store and someplace else. Someplace for clothing. For me, I think.

He turns the water on as hot as it will go. The steamy air fills my lungs. It helps me to relax. I notice a pair of unisex black sweatpants with a drawstring and a black t-shirt all neatly folded on the counter by the sink. From the scent, I can tell that they belong to Renee. I am too tired to care.

From Carlisle's mind, I notice he is studying me. He is doing the same with Bella too. The bathroom door is partway open. I hear her slowly moving on her bed. I think she is trying to get comfortable. I hear him going through the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror. It's easy to figure out what he is doing.

He finds a set of hair clippers. He puts a long guard on the trimmers. He just wants to even up my hair. I stay still and let him.

I want to lay down so bad. I feel it like a deeply seeded ache in my bones. Carlisle wants to get me cleaned up before he will let me rest. What I can gather from his mind is that Bella has already been stripped down and put into soft warm clothes by her mom.

I can feel her. She is still half awake, curled up in the bed with her eyes closed. I keep catching impressions and thought-forms from her. She is feeling, seeing, and hearing everything I am.

I catch a glimpse of Carlisle's mind. He is a younger, blue-eyed man and he is hard at work. He is apprenticed to an apothecary. His mother was very thankful he was born a boy. She is like Bella, born of pure magic. She hid by marrying an English Anglican priest. She hid in plain sight and pushed her son into study medicine.

I see Carlisle at a work table was a large red fox sitting on the floor at his feet. It's watching every move he makes. Carlisle notices me watching him. He smiles a sad smile. Then he shows me what happened to his fox. His fox familiar never survived when Carlisle was bitten by a vampire. He put a halt to that current line of thought. It's too painful. The death of the fox had destroyed half of Carlisle's magic. Damn near destroyed his mind. He compared a magic-user losing their familiar to be as bad as a vampire losing their mate.

After he is done with my hair, he picks me up and puts in the bathtub. The hotness of the water didn't faze me. I am still hotter than the water out of the tap. It does help relax me right into unconsciousness.

When I came too an hour later, I found myself fully dressed. Bella is under the covers and Carlisle had placed me next to her, on top of the blankets. She is curled up next to me with her head on my chest. I try to pick my hand up to push the hair out of her face. My body feels sluggish. I am not used to it taking so much effort to move. I'm not used to sleeping so much either. Why am I so tried?

"Renee has had a talk with Bella's father." This startles Bella and me both fully awake. "He knows some of the situations. I, Esme, and Renee have all been talking about what to do with you two."

Bella raises up on one elbow, letting most of her weight is rest on me. Strange how her body weight feels good against my own. Carlisle is sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of Bella's bedroom.

"Why am I so tired?" It feels good just to lay still. I am not used to a soft mattress. Much less a bed. Sometimes I go a week before I am tired enough to sleep for a few hours.

"Normally it's the magic-user that is drained. This is one of the few times that the familiar is stronger than their caller." Carlisle has another speculation but pushes it away before I have a chance to grasp his thoughts. "In a week or two, you won't even notice."

Bella stretches the full length of her body and then sits up on her knees. She blinks the sleep out her eyes and gives the vampire a cute little wave. She throws off the blankets. Then she proceeds to crawl over me to get off the bed. Halfway over, she gets tangled in the blankets and sheets. Then she starts to slide. She carries the bed dressings with her. Pulling me along her.

Where we land is embarrassing enough. Having the old doctor laughing at us didn't help. Bella has a knee planted on either side of my hips on her face pressed up against the side of my neck. The blanket is cocooned around us and we are stuck. It feels a little too good.

Renee walks in to find out what the noise is and starts laughing too. At least she is willing to help untangle us. It takes everyone a few minutes to gather their wits about them. After we are free, Bella and I are both red-faced.

"Don't forget, your father is coming for dinner to tonight," Renee reminds tells us. Absently, she pulls the hair out of Bella's face. "I was hoping that after you were bonded, you would develop some grace, child of mine."

Oh, Bella is natural a klutz. Well, that explains a few things.

'I will always be there to catch you,' I say to Bella silently and squeeze her hand. She looks at me and gives me a shy smile in reply.

It's been a long time since I have had clean clothes. Never brand new, unless stolen. I know it isn't right. I have stolen plenty times to survive. This is different because someone took to the time to pick it out and paid for it. It's all done without me asking for it. Simple blue denim and a gray t-shirt. Neutral.

Carlisle and Esme left a little while ago. The doctor promises me that we will talk later.

I can hear a car pulling down the driveway. The tries are crunching on the gravel. When I peek out the window, I see a police car. Just the sight of the car makes me want to run.

There are no lights flashing. The man in the car has hair the same shade of brown as Bella's. They have the same eyes too. Bella is exactly half of them. Renee's bone structure and Charlie's coloring. A beautiful blend.

Bella walks into the living room. She is dressed in a simple blue v-cut shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black jeans. Bella is a true classic beauty. Blue is the perfect color for her. I like the contrast of the blue and her pale skin whenever she blushes when she is standing near me.

 _'Hey,'_ she is enjoying the telepathy part of the bond. She comes up next to me and wraps one of her arms around mine and lays her head against my shoulder. _'I like it when you purr,'_ she said to me.

Immediately I stop. I didn't realize I was doing that. I feel my skin heating up along my cheekbones. How mortifying.

She reaches up and combs her fingers through my hair. I fight not to start purring again. 'Please don't stop, this is one of the things I love about you. You have many unique talents and traits. That is who you are. When it is just you and me, never hide those things. Please, I want you to enjoy being you. I wish I could explain how special you are to me. I want to live up to every hope an expectation you have.'

'You will have anything you wish from me,' I said cupping her face in my hands. 'Just touching or being near you is the best feeling I have ever had. I never want this to stop. I don't understand most of this, but that's okay. If you want something, all you have to do is ask.' I hear her heartbeat jump and her skin burn under my fingertips. I watch her close her eyes for a few seconds as she takes in my thoughts. I am pleased to hear her very low moan.

The spell is broken as Charlie steps through the door. He gives me a hard flat look. He is thinking about how I will look a riding in the back of the squad car. Bella catches it too and steps in front of me.

Renee steps into the room from the kitchen. Bazel pads up to me, rubbing against me. When he notices I can take his weight, he leans on me more. I see Charlie staring at me. He has a suspicion and he didn't like it.

"Dad," Bella steps away from me. I let my arms drop to my side. I stay where I am. I want to run. They hug and he kisses her on the forehead. He hands her a pink card and tells her a happy belated birthday. She smiles and hugs him again.

"Charlie, I am so happy to see you tonight." Renee walks up to him and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and then he kisses her. "Can you stay the night," she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." He peeks over Renee's shoulder to look at me again. Bazel is still leaning against me. Charlie is studying the way the cat is acting. "So, who's the new kid."

"This is Edward," Renee introduces us while she stays wrap in his arms. Then she reaches one hand out to me. "He belongs to Bella." Strange to think that I would be okay with this, but I like it.

I stay where I am. I just never had a good experience with a cop. This one wasn't helping my attitude.

"Belongs?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. He belongs Bella, just like Bazel belongs to me." He still has a firm grip on Renee. "Funny, he doesn't look to like an animal."

"Yeah, and I said an animal was 'a most likely probability'." Renee's voice is low with an underlining warning. Bazel made a sound deep in his throat to agree with his human. "Your forgetting about something. I said something else too. That she might also call a Mystic. A rare creature."

"Just tell me that you have dinner," he asks in resignation. Renee smiles in response.

"Of course, and I was nice and let Bella cook."

 _'I cook better than mom does,'_ Bella spoke to me. _'Small things she can do, but I had to make sure you and I can eat it. I hope steak and salad sound good.'_ I let one side of my lips show a crooked smile. Just for her.

"Dad, I have venison, salad, and garlic beard for dinner." She seems happy to show off her cooking skills to him.

"Are you on a diet or something? Please don't, your small enough. That's a really lean meal you have on the menu, Bells." What a terrible nickname. In his mind, I hear him wondering if she is trying to lose weight for me. He has seen too many human men push their girlfriends to do unreasonable things.

 _'I could eat a small pony, and it wouldn't change my weight. Magic burns it up to fast.'_ Bella comments to me.

Dinner is interesting. Charlie talks a lot about his friends on the Reservation and at the Town Hall where all his little cop buddies were stationed. Apparently, there were men from the Reservation that worked there, on the police force.

Renee is now talking about what month it is and then she tells us about Bella being born on September 13. She did a little teasing of both Bella and Charlie.

I am carefully testing each thing before I try to eat any of it. I notice Bella is doing the same thing. I know nothing of proper table manners. I have to keep a careful eye on what Bella is doing. I don't want to look like a total heathen. It is everything I can do not to laugh when she sniffs the salad dressing bottle and then passes it on to her mom. The way she scrunches up her nose is cute.

"From what Renee tells me, you're not human." Charlie is also brunt and to the point. I am having a hard time hearing what he is thinking. His mind has a natural resistance to telepathy. I do catch a few things in his mind. Starting with I was a boy, and he really didn't like that. I was okay with that.

I look at Bella, did she want me to tell him the truth? She nods yes and then smiles reassuringly at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" Charlie smirks. For a brief second, I catch another glimpse of his mind. I try hard to suppress a growl. He is studying me and noting all my unnaturalness. Bazel doesn't like it and gives a low growl. "Down Kitty. I'm just trying to talk to him."

I slice off a big piece of the back-strap that Bella has fried and gives it to Bazel as a thank you.

 _'Good cub,'_ the large tawny cat said to me the same time he made a wispy purring sound as a verbal thank you. I answer in kind.

"No, I just haven't had a lot of reasons to talk out loud the past few years. I'm a dhampir. A half-breed." I hate that last word, I spit it out as I say it. From his blank look, I can tell I need to elaborate more. "I'm half human and half vampire." I am expecting an outburst of some kind.

"So," instead he turns to Renee. "He's like the Doc, isn't he?"

"Kinda," Renee in returns pats her lips with a napkin. "He'll be spending a lot of time with Carlisle's coven. Bella will be too."

"Why Bells?" Charlie didn't like the idea. I didn't blame him on that.

"Shuss...She doesn't even smell human anymore. Don't worry about her." Renee waves her fork as an afterthought. "Think of it as lessons for care and feeding of young vampires."

 _'She really means both of us.'_ Bella's eyes flash at me from across the table. _'Ugh...nothing taste right and water is disusing. I overcooked it, didn't I?'_

 _'No. There is a reason I rarely eat cooked meat and processed food.'_ Briefly, I think about my last hunt. The feeling of sinking my teeth into the deer's hot flesh and the blood running down the back of my throat.

Across the table I see Bella drop her fork and closes her eyes for a few seconds. Renee ignores this and continues to talk to Charlie.

Charlie notices but stays quiet. He files it away for later. Somewhere, way in the back of mind.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ I try to keep my face neutral. Something felt private about this exchange. Her eyes flash to me. Very briefly she rubs at her throat. Then she cuts her eyes away from me.

"Bells, you want to go fishing tomorrow? I'll pick you up about 4 a.m.?" Charlie asks between bites of salad. He smothers it in a disgusting white dressing that stunk. "Hey! You can bring Pretty Boy with you." In his own strange way, he's trying to tease. I noticed that this family does a lot of that.

I had never been fishing before and Bazel likes the idea us bring home fish. Bella, on the other hand, decides that she doesn't want to do this. She is feeling restless and wants to explore the woodlands with her newly enhanced senses.

I have the rest of forever to learn to fish. The idea of being stuck in a boat with Charlie for most of a day wasn't that appealing to her.

I to ready to go out and explore. I need to hunt again.

I had filled myself to the brim already. Then I got run over by a bulldozer named Emmett. Everything I had drained already, has burned up during my healing. The two little rabbits that Esme gave me were long gone. Under normal circumstance, I could go about a week without my throat burning too badly. Hunting only slacken the burning completely for a few hours. Then it would start creeping back. Building up over time.

Being tired is a new sensation for me. Bella explained to me already that it is part of the bond. She had to assure me that it would pass once I gave myself time to adjust to it. She admitted to me earlier that she was experiencing the same thing. Something about a mixing of energy she said. She assured me that everything would even out in about a week.

"No, they both need to stay close to home," Renee spoke up. "Just for a week or two," Renee said to mostly Bella. "I need them both to stay close to home for a little while. We're not even working on magic lessons right now." Those comments were directed at Charlie.

Bella didn't look too happy. Charlie misreads Bella's facial expression and figures she is upset about missing out on the fishing trip.

We couldn't go exploring in the woods tonight, but I can still take her out in the backyard and show her a few things.


End file.
